The adventures of Mark and the Syblime Books extended
by joecool12343
Summary: the Adventures of mark continue.


Chapter 1. Mark

You know those days when you just know it's going to be interesting? Yea that was what my day was; it started like any other day well unless you count the giants bursting thru the gym wall. I should probably introduce myself. My name is mark I go to franklin high school, weeell not any more considering it got destroyed, and you see I'm not your normal kid. I fight monsters and everything that goes bump in the night, you know the stuff kids are scared of. I'm here to tell you it's all real and to tell you that you should keep an eye out for these things. You're probably wondering about the giants and the school. You see I was attending school like any other kid and just having as good of a time a kid can wile in school hanging out with my friends and beating them at dodge ball when we hear a big crash. I guess the others thought it was a bomb but what I saw was way more frightening, these guys where 15 feet tall and had the ugliest faces I'd ever seen. The giants started grabbing kids and demanding to see well me. I was frightened so much that I couldn't move. Then like true friend s all the kids pointed at me (yea true friends) at that point I decided it would be a great time to run. I didn't get far before the giants caught up to me and snatched me up like nothing. They were leaving with me while talking about how their master was going to be so pleased with them that they caught me. Just then from out of no wear these kids in orange t shirts came bursting thru the door with swords and wait was that kid on fire?! And are those weapons bronze? But dude a flaming kid. The giant dropped me and charged the kids yelling stinking half-bloods! At this point I don't know what the heck is going on so I just start running. One of the kids catches up to me and tells me to stop running. I turn around and there's no sign of the giants anywhere. I asked the kid what the heck that was and is that kid on fire?" You know what he says? Yup and those where giants. His says this calmly like that happens every day. At this point I'm thinking what is going on? He reaches out his hand and says hi I'm Percy and you must be Mark. "How do you know my name?" I ask. "I'll explain that later "said Percy. (oooooook now I'm really freaking out.) "So what about that fire kid?" "Oh that's Leo he… can be interesting at times but don't worry about him he's pretty cool." So he introduces me to his friends. The tall blond guy Jason and what looked to be his girlfriend piper then Annabeth and Leo who flashed the peace sign. So that's how I met the team. After they introduced me they took me to their "camp" which is on the long island peninsula. When we got there I saw a bunch of Greek style buildings several of them where in the shape of a Greek omega and twelve more making a U shape around a fire pit. There was a forge (that was the first place I wanted to go) and where those Pegasus? Yes they were flying horses there was also a lush forest and strawberry fields in the valley and wait is that a real dragon? (Oh yea I'm going to love it here) yes it was a real dragon. "Ok this is awesome" I said "isn't it though?" said Leo "so what's your interest new kid?" "Umm technology" I said "OH YEA I GOT ANOTHER HOMIE ""is he always like this?" I asked "you get used to him replied Piper." So we all headed to the "big house" where I met Chiron the centaur (yes I did say centaur) and Dionysus or Mr. D the god of wine. (Confused yet? Good I'm not alone) so Chiron told me how the camp is run and the rules. Then Leo yes that kid again gave me the grand tour of the place we went to the crafts lodge and I have to say chainsaws and machetes are probably the best way to make a sculpture then we went to the archery range and I love archery so I was going to stay there a wile then we went to the forge and I got to see how they ran things there and I have to say it was the best machine shop I had ever been in then we went to the sword arena (probably my most favorite place in the whole camp. When we got there, there where kids practicing so I decided I would join in on the fun. "Um are you sure about that?" Leo asked "yea, I've been sword fighting for a while and I can't get any better with beating crappy fighters all the time" "I guess "Leo said. He took me to the storage shed where they kept all the weapon and he showed me the sword collection they had. I looked for about 5 minutes and found a one handed long sword that was just a little off balance perfect for me. Then I grabbed a smaller more balanced short sword that was light. I went out to the arena and I started hacking away at the dummies they had set out for us to practice on then one of the guys came over. "Your pretty good you want to test your skills on a real person?" "Yea" I said "just give me the name of the man I'm fighting" "my name is Antwan." he said. We both got ready he had a sword and shield ( a good combination but slow) he wouldn't make the first move then he charged he swung from the side I blocked it with my sort sword and jumped over his head and smacked him in the back of the head with my long sword. He crumples to the ground. I turned around and noticed what I did. "Oh gods" I said I ran over and I helped him up "dang you're a good fighter" he said "thanks but are you going to be ok" "yea don't worry ill just drink some nectar and I'll be fine." Nectar? Like from flowers?" "Ha-ha no it's the best stuff you'll ever have c'mon let's get you some" we walked down to the store that was in the camp and he went up to the counter and asked for two glasses of nectar. "Now don't drink too much of this stuff or you'll burn up-""wait like Leo?" "No, no like literally burst into flames and turn to ash." I set the glass down. "Don't worry in small amounts it's perfectly safe and will even heal wounds." "Ok you had me worried there for a second." "Ha-ha yea, sorry for not explaining that earlier." "No problem man I'm just glad I'm not going to burn up and die." "Aren't we all? By the way I'm a son of Apollo-""wait you mean like the god?" "Yes the god Apollo is my dad." "And now my head hurts." "Yea don't sweat, it first day gets everyone. So how are you liking the camp?" "It's awesome I mean common what other summer camp can you think of that has a dragon?" "Two dragons actually" "whoa ok where is it? Now you've got me interested." "Yea the other one is actually Leo's personal dragon." "Wait he owns a dragon?!" "Yep and his name is Festus." "Wait his name is happy? Happy the dragon?" "Well when you put it that way yea it sounds hilarious" "you know that's right." "Yea you're going to fit in just fine here." So that was my first day at camp half blood. Confusing right? Yea that just the beginning. That night at the campfire the whole camp was sitting and singing and having a grand old time. Then about halfway thru there was a collective gasp and they all looked in my direction. One of the kids said Oh this is not good not good at all and the fire burned black yea the fire changes color. I wandered what I did wrong and then I looked up and there was a lightning bolt above my head. I fell down with fright trying to get it away from me but it just followed me then it faded out. Then Chiron said in a grim but proud voice hail Mark sun of Zeus.

Chapter 2. Mark

"Whoa, whoa back up a second. You're saying my father is Zeus? As in kill everybody rain hellfire down on earth Zeus?" "well not exactly he is more calm than that the old stories just blow some things out of proportion to make things more…. Interesting." Explained Chiron. "But yes your father is Zeus the King of the gods." "Hey that just means where brothers" Jason shouted. "I don't have to sleep alone it the cabin with the creepy statue of dad watching me." "I'm not shore if I'm comfortable with dad watching us at night. Doesn't that just sound a little too creepy?" "Yea it is creepy at times but you get used to it." "Yea everybody keeps saying that" after that fiasco they got me set up in the Zeus cabin and yes there really is a giant creepy statue of my dad in there. So I decided to cover it up with a blanket. The next morning we went to breakfast and I sat at the Zeus table with Jason. And we had a nice breakfast while the Hermes table was jam packed with kids. I was glad I wasn't over there. But I also wanted to be with more kids than Jason the guy was nice. A little too nice for me. But he is cool he has a lot of stories. "So did you guys actually defeat Gaia?" "Yep but it was mainly Leo; you know he is the only man that has successfully set fire to the earth." I spit my food out "wait what?! When did this happen I don't remember the planet burning" "ha-ha Mark Gaia is the Greek word for earth, he literally burned her into oblivion. That's how he defeated Gaia. But then he died." "Wait he died? But he is still alive. Wait is he a zombie? Is he going to like eat our brains when we sleep?" Jason literally falls to the floor laughing. Everybody looks in our direction wandering what the heck is going on. Jason finally stops laughing and gets back in his seat. "no mark even if he looks like a zombie in the morning he isn't one he just had a bottle of live juice he calls it that we got when we were in Greece from Apollo's son." "Ah that makes since. So he burned the earth while riding happy the dragon?" at that point I got this vision of Leo riding a giant purple dragon shooting flames at the earth. It was my turn to fall to the floor laughing. Again everybody is staring at us but I didn't care this time. We got done with breakfast and we headed to the sword fighting arena to practice. Jason had a gold sword and I had my bronze swords. "Hey Jason why do you use a gold sword when everybody else has bronze weapons?" "Well I am actually from this camp on the west coast in California called camp Jupiter but I decided to stay here. At camp Jupiter they use imperial gold weapons and that's what I trained and fought with so I use this type of sword." "Ok makes since. So there is another camp?" "Yea its roman based wile Camp Half-blood is Greek based." "Ok that's a good bit of information. Now let's fight." "I agree I heard you are good with your swords, so I want to see how good you are." we both got in our positions. He charged and stabbed at me. Wow this guy is fast but I was faster. I blocked with my small blade and swung with my sword but he blocked that I struck low with my small blade and clipped his leg. He jumped back. "Wow your fast" "you're really fast too Jason." "Round two lets go" we both get back into position. I charge and I swing with my sword, like I expected he blocked it then I hit him in the back with the side of my small blade and knocked him down. He got back up faster than I expected and stabbed at me but I blocked it and I knocked him over the head with my sword and he went out cold. "Oops Jason are you ok?" no response "don't worry about him he gets knocked out a lot. He should be fine." Piper said as she walked in. then I noticed the crowed that had formed to watch the fight. "I'd like to fight you next" said Percy from some wear in the crowed. "Yea but after I rest up. I'm really tired right now. Maybe tomorrow ok Percy?" "Yea man no problem don't want you to be too tired when you fight the best sword fighter in the camp." "Percy you know you and Jason are at the same level of experience with sword fighting." "C'mon Annabeth you can at least let me take the spotlight when Jason is knocked out." "Not as knocked out as you may think Percy" Jason said while trying to recover from the fight" "oh I definitely was not bragging about my better swordsmanship than you." SMACK! "Ow you didn't have to hit me Annabeth." "You where being a dork." "You didn't have to hit me though." "Yea but I wanted to." "Gee that's a good reason" "would both of you stop bickering?" "Yes calypso" they both say together. I couldn't help but laugh at how they acted when calypso scolded them. "So your calypso?" I asked "yes I am her" "it's nice to meet you" "same as you" and I think you're a better swordsman than both of them." "Uh thanks "at this point Leo walks in. "hey homies what's up?" Mark just beat the snot out of Jason at sword fighting. "Calypso replied. "Wow he's really that good? I mean I heard he was good but he beat Jason?" "Yea he uses two swords it's like fighting two really fast people at the same time" replied Jason. "Sounds like I have my work cut out for me tomorrow" said Percy. That night was like any other night we all sat around the campfire and sang songs and having fun when this red headed girl walked up and everybody when silent. Then green mist started to curl around her in the form of a snake and her eyes glowed green and she began to speak. "The two handed son of the three shall head west to find the lost words, revive a brotherhood long lost and bring the dead god back." Then she began to fall but to people caught her before she hit the ground and they took her to the big house. Chiron stepped forward. "We will hold a war party tomorrow to discuss this new prophecy but for now everybody it is time for bed." When Jason and I got back to the cabin we discussed the prophecy. "The two handed son of the three that sounds like you mark I mean you dual weald swords and you are the son of one of the three big gods. Now the rest of the prophecy we will have to figure out tomorrow. But for now I am tired." I didn't reply because I wasn't shore what to say so I just went to sleep. In the morning we all went to the war meeting to discuss the prophecy Rachel gave last night. Jason stepped forward "the two handed son of the three. That sounds like mark I mean it only makes since he dual wield and he is the son of one of the big three gods." It does make since "said Annabeth" but we still have to figure out the rest of the prophecy-""whoa you think I'm the one in the prophecy? I mean this might not happen for a while" "your right but there is one thing that says that it most likely is now" said Rachel "we have been looking for the syblime books witch are commonly referred to as the lost words.-""yea and what about that dead god business?" asked a curly haired satyr in the corner "I thought the only god that was dead was Pan and he completely disappeared. I watched him die." "I don't know Grover a lot of this prophecy is disturbing like how it came right after a son of Zeus appeared and how it mentions a dead god." Said Chiron. "When we get more information on this prophecy we will hold another war meeting to discuss it further. And don't forget everyone that we have the capture the flag game tonight so pick sides to play on. But for now this meeting is closed. After the meeting we went to the sword fighting arena. I met Percy there waiting for me. I didn't really feel like fighting because of the fact that I am the kid in this prophesy. "hey Percy maybe we can fight during the capture the flag game tonight; right now I'm going to go and make something in the forge." "Yea man no problem I know the first time I found out I was the one in the great prophecy. I was pretty sick, so yea go take some time for yourself." I went to the forge where I met Leo. He was standing in a lit forge. Yes he was standing in a forge that was blazing with fire and not caring at all. I walked into the building and I went to the scrap pile and I found two different pieces of bronze. I went to the forge and I stuck the first piece in the slot in it. "Ouch. Who did that?" Leo came out of the forge rubbing his forehead "ok what wise guy decided it would be a good Idea to play pin the sword to the little Mexican?" I would have laughed if it wasn't for all that had happened today. "Oh sorry Leo I forgot you were in there." "Oh it's no problem it just gets annoying after a wile of people doing that." "Ok well I actually came down to see if you really have a dragon." "Oh yea man. Festus is like the best pet ever c'mon I'll show you." He led me out of the forges and toward the woods. "Um I thought that the woods are off limits." "Not for me. I have a bunker out here that I worked of the ship that we went to defeat the giants with." "Whoa you built that?" "Who else do you know of that can build the most awesome war ship of all time in a couple of months by himself?" "Yea ok but what is this place?" "Bunker nine the place is huge. By the way I was meaning to ask since you are the son of Zeus can you also fly? And shoot lightning and stuff like Jason?" I stopped "Huh never thought about it. Let's see" Leo backed up about fifty feet. I raised my sword to the sky. Lighting struck the blade I felt a twinge in my spine then I pointed my other sword at a rock. BANG! The rock exploded when the lightning hit it. "Whoa that's was awesome." "Yea man that is really powerful especially for the first time. Ok let's see if you can fly." "I don't know how to though." I think if you just think about it. You will just do it." I decided to try. I thought about flying up. "Whoa whoa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" I flew alright just a little too fast and a little too high and I wasn't stopping. I tried to think then I started to gather myself. "Down" I thought to myself and yea I went down but I ended up smashing into the ground. "Ugh that hurt. I think I might hold off on the flying for now" "yea that's a good idea." we decided it would be best to get to the bunker. Leo stopped in front of a giant granite wall. "Um I thought we were going to a bunker not a wall." He just looked at me like I was crazy then he placed his hand on the wall and designs made of fire appeared on it and a door opened to a giant room. I mean this thing was like five air craft hangers put together.

Chapter 3 Leo.

When this kid came I couldn't help but feel frightened, maybe because he was another son of Zeus or the fact that you could feel the power radiating from him like he was a nuke that could blow any minute. I lead him to the bunker and let him inside. That was my first mistake. He was fascinated by everything in there but he just wouldn't stop touching stuff. That wasn't too weird considering all demigods are ADHD but this kid just wouldn't stop. Then he touched a cable and that when it all went to Hades. First a spark the cable was attached to Festus, I had been working on him since the battle against Gaia. The fire that we were using was too hot and it melted the control disc in his head again. The spark was strong enough that it turned Festus on and he just started to blow fire every wear and smashing things then he made his way outside. "Holy Hephaestus Mark don't touch anything!" "Sorry I didn't mean to do that" "I know you didn't but know we have a crazy almost unbeatable dragon on our hands. Let's go!" we ran back to camp and told Chiron what had happened. "If you can catch Festus before the games tonight that would be great but just hurry." We ran back to the forges and called everybody out. "Ok guys you know the working condition of Festus right?" "Yea every time we turn him on he goes haywire right?" said a kid in the front. "Yea well he woke up and got loose so know we have to catch him." "Again really?" said a girl behind us. "Shut up Clarisse go back to your prison." "It's a cabin you twerp." "Looks like a prison to me." "You want me to smash you punk?" Mark stepped between us. "If you want to mess with Leo you're going to have to fight me." Clarisse shifted uneasily "fine you want to take me on punk? Then get ready-"piper cut in" hey remember we have a dragon to take care of." "Yea she's right" said Mark. "Let's get this dragon before it gets out of control." We all head for the woods in search for Festus. We didn't have to look far because he came to us. We were taking a break when Festus crashed thru the wood toward us. We barely had enough time to get out of the way. I threw my hammer at it and Mark blasted Festus with a bolt of lightning shorting him out and turning him off. "Good job mark but how are we going to get him back to the bunker?" "Yea that is a good question isn't it?" we managed to get him back to the bunker thanks to Pegasus power. After we got back to the big house we told Chiron what happened and he looked relived. "That's good. Thanks for letting me know Leo" "yea no problem." We then went to get teams for the capture the flag game. Annabeth wanted Mark, Percy and I on her team but Percy said he wanted to fight mark so he decided to be on the other team even if it meant tolerating Clarisse. That night at the forest everybody was ready for the fight. Annabeth told us to get into positions. I ran to our flag to protect it, Annabeth went to retrieve the other teams flag an mark was the second to last defense of our flag. The other players on our team went to their positions as well. Chiron said "Let the game begin" it was silent for about a minute then you could hear sword on sword fighting. After ten minutes of fighting Percy burst thru the bushes and met Mark face to face. Percy was tall and had armor on Mark only had his t shirt and jeans. He was a little taller than Percy standing six feet and had brown hair with a hint of red and those steely grey eyes penetrated you like daggers looking for any weakness. Percy swung Mark blocked with ease and swung from the side, Percy dodged and swung for the legs Mark jumped and hit Percy in the head with the pommel of his sword. Percy went out cold. All of this happening within just a few seconds. Just then Annabeth came out of the trees with the flag. We had won the game. Mark helped Percy up. "You really are an amazing fighter mark I wish we had you in our fight against Cronos. And the Giants." "Wish I could have been there it would have been fun." "That was the best fight ever!" I yelled from over on the rocks "man Annabeth you missed a good one. Percy got his podex whooped." "Hey I put on a good fight" "yea you wish you did Percy" "you wanna go fire man?" "Bring it shark boy!" they charged at each other. I was about to shoot a fire ball and Percy had his sword in hand "both of you stop acting like kids!" Annabeth rubbing her forehead in frustration. I swear you two are going to destroy this camp one of these days. "Hey it wouldn't be too hard." "yea me and Leo with our powers could totally destroy this Place and I'm Shore mark could help as well" "leave me out of this you two" said mark. "Both of you shut up" "it's just a little fun Annabeth, have a since of humor." Annabeth gave him the death glare and Percy suddenly got really interested in his shoes. "So since we won what do we get?" "Well Mark our cabins get Laurels for winning" "we get stick hats? So not exciting" "well you are going to deal with what you get." "Well I don't know about you guys but I'm Hungry." "Percy your always hungry" "hey a hero's got to eat." "ok hero lets go eat." When we got up to the pavilion the festivities started. "Hey Percy why do you get blue everything?" " well Mark that is a very good question, you see my old step dad once said that blue food was not possible so my mom made it a point to get everything blue. So that's the story." "You said old where Is he now?" "In some guy's garden." "Ok so he works for a gardening store?" "No he's a statue." "Wait what?" "One word Medusa." "Oh. So how about them stick hats?" "Their laurels mark." "I knew that" "yea Sure you did." The Laurels where passed out to the winning cabins. By the way I agree with mark they are just stick hats. Everybody was celebrating and having a good time when Nico De Angelo appeared. "We have a big problem."

Chapter 4 Percy

Nico looked pretty beat up. Annabeth rushed over just in time to catch him when he fell over. I turned to everybody. "Ok guys party's over" there was a collective sigh and grumbling from the group. "Go to bed guys get some sleep. I will need the heads of the cabins here though so you guys stay." Once it was just the cabin leaders there and Chiron. Nico began to tell us what happened. "There is an army heading west from Dallas. The most information I got before they found me was they were looking for some books that contained prophecies. But before I could leave one of them spotted me. I don't know how he could have seen me though I was morphed into the shadows." "I've met one of these guys before. They call themselves magicians." "And you dint think to mention that before Percy?" "Hey I thought it would be best to leave those guys out of our lives." "well a lot of good that did know we have no choice but to face them. What was weird was one of them acted like they knew me. You said you met one of them Percy?" "Yea they are actually Egyptian. Like as in Egyptian gods and stuff like that." "it's not farfetched I mean we know there are Greek and Roman gods and the Egyptian gods did become acquainted with the Greek gods in the old makes since for them to be real." "So that leaves us to find out what they want with the sublime books." "Right. I think I can contact one of them. I have her phone number." "You too Annabeth?" "What I- you know what never mind. I'll just see what they are up to." Annabeth ran off to go get her phone (by the way us Demigods only use phones for emergency's because for some reason they send a signal out to every monster within a five mile radius saying HEY THERES A DEMIGOD OVER HERE COME GIVE HIM A BEAT DOWN! yea phones don't go well with us). "Hey when are we going to hear more about this Egyptian business" yelled Conner Stole, from the back. And that's when thing got out of control. People were demanding to know when we met these guys and why we kept this from them. "SILENCE!" everybody looked at Chiron "I'm sure they had their reasons for keeping this from the camp. It was probably for the better." Nobody was happy that they had a secret kept from them but they listened to Chiron thankfully. When Annabeth came back she explained the situation. "Sadie said that they didn't know anything about it. But she said she would contact the Dallas Nome and figure out what they are up to." "Dude magicians have gnomes?" "N-O-M-E-S Leo not the ones that are in fairy tales." "Oh. That's just not right getting me all excited for nothing." "Can we pleas stay on target?" "Right back to Hogwarts invading lass Vegas." "Shut up Leo" "hey just saying that would be awesome." "I have to agree with him there." "Not helping Jason." "Sorry. She's right though we do need to stay on topic. We need to figure out what they want with the books." A new kid walked in. "whatever it is it can't be good" said the new kid. "Philip what are you doing here?" I said. "This is a cabin leader meeting." Philip just stared at him then he walked to the other side of the room and sat down. "I must have lost my way" I stood. "You and I both know you can't lose your way." Philip just smiled. A smile that says you don't want to be near this kid in a fight. "I guess while you're here "I said" do you have any ideas on what they might want with the books?" Philip got up and stood next to the ping pong table. "Well as far as I know they are heading for Area 51." As soon as Philip. You know what Philip is too long I'm just going to go with Phil. Ok anyway when Phil stopped talking I saw a few people shift uneasily. And Annabeth and Chiron looked at each other like they knew something nobody else did. I think I mentioned before how much I hate that. "Philip how you know this?" he smiled. "I have my ways." After that there were no more questions and everybody went back to their normal routine.

Chapter 5 Mark

I wasn't Shure about this Philip guy so I went to get to know him better. When I found him he was in the forge working on a sword. I walked up to him. The strange thing was he noticed me before I revealed myself. "I'm guessing you're the new kid" he said "yea how did you know I was here?" he just looked at me and when he did I noticed his eyes where foggy. "I felt you" he said. "You felt me?" I looked at him quizzically "so you can like feel disturbances in the air?" he just laughed "no nothing that ridiculous. I actually just feel the vibrations in the ground." "Oh so totally not like air disturbances because that would be crazy" I said sarcastically. He just about fell down laughing. "I like you you're funny. The reason why I can feel the vibrations in the ground is because I am actually blind so I had to figure out a way to move without my eyes." I looked down and noticed he wasn't wearing shoes. "Makes since. So that's why Percy said you could never get lost?" He put the sword down. "That Is correct." I looked at the sword and I picked it up. "It's a good sword." "Thanks but you should see me use one. Not only can I see where people are and where things are I can tell when people are about to do something like swing a sword by the way they move their mussels." At this point I just thought he was full of it. "you're telling me you can see as if you had eyes but you can since the next thing they're going to do?" he gave me a look like I asked the stupidest question in the world. "In a since yes" "ok I want to see you fight." He gave the smile I saw last night you know the one where he knows he can tell you your next move before you know it yourself. "Yea ok let's go" we headed up to the sword ring. When the news got around that we would be fighting the whole camp was there to watch. Because I was fast but Philip could since the next move. We both got into fighting positions. I had my swords out but he didn't have his out. His was still on his back. "You ready?" I asked and all he did was smile so I took that as a yes. I charged he avoided me and pulled his sword out like I was just a small threat and that made me mad. I attacked but every time he just blocked like it was nothing so I tried harder but it didn't do anything. I was getting tired and he wasn't breaking a sweat. Then I got an idea. I flew and when I did he froze. "Where did your go? What happened?!" then I decided to pull a batman on him. I flew behind him and I raised my sword. I swung. To my total surprise he blocked it. "But you couldn't. That's impossible!" he gave me that evil smile. "You know how you suggested the air pressure difference thing you mentioned? Yea I gave it a try." I dropped to the ground "then there is no way for me to beat you." "I don't see a way for you but with practice you might be able too" we shook hands "you are a very good fighter" "thanks you're not too bad yourself" and with that we all went on with our business. Later that day Chiron called a war meeting. When we got there all the counselors where there and I was invited as well. (Just a tip for you guys if you are asked to come to a demigod war meeting it probably will end up with you going on a quest.) "As you all know" Chiron started talking. "There was a prophecy about the sublime books. We have acquired more information and the location of where the Egyptians are going to get them. We also know who it is the prophecy was talking about." You know that feeling when you know someone is going to call you out? Yea I just had one of those. "As you know we had a meeting earlier to discuss this and we concluded that it was Mark that was chosen to go." Everybody nodded and grumbled in agreement. "So" I said "what happens next?" "Well "said Chiron "you choose two quest partners and you get ready to go." I stood up "well might as well start getting ready. Philip, Leo your coming with me." They both got up and followed me out of the big house. "Why us?" asked Leo. I started to talk but before I could say anything Philip said it for me. "Because it's always good to have someone like me to see how close we are to something and a good fighter like me and Mark." "So what about me why did you choose me?" "Oh because if it gets cold you can always provide fire." Before Leo could go supernova I cut in "shut up Philip no I chose him because I have seen what he can do and we might need a good mechanic." Leo's chest puffed out. "You know that's right." we went to get packed and went to dinner. We would leave after breakfast the next day. When I got to breakfast everybody seemed to be very happy and festive. Conner stole was trying to put pepper and Tabasco sauce in someone's drink. Percy was talking to his brother. By the way his brother is a Cyclops and yes he really is his brother. Now at this point your probably about to throw your hands in the air and yell I QUIT. Yea I would too. When we were leaving Argus met us at the bottom of the hill with the camp van. By the way Argus is the camps lead in security mainly because he has eyes all over his body. Yea I thought it was weird at first too but you get used to it. Argus dropped us off at the train station. "Well" I said "here we are. You guys ready?" Leo made the peace sign. "Heck yea." Philip just nodded. "Ok so we catch a train to Albuquerque then make our way from there. Ok guys lets go" just saying when you're a demigod nothing goes as planned. "We got the train tickets and waited for the train. When it got there we got on and took our seats. We got a train car to ourselves except for a couple of people which was nice. By the way Philip hates trains. I guess because of all the vibrations he can't get a good bearing on what's around him. He looked like he was about to puke. "Hey just be glad we aren't taking a plane there." "Yea I guess that is something to be thankful about." Leo stood up and started backing away from something. Then I noticed it. "What is that?" Leo looked at me "I don't know but it doesn't look good." What we saw was a man with six arms, two faces and he was eight feet tall. When the other people on the train left He turned towards us. I was Shure hoping that the mist would cover that up because if the mortals saw that they would freak. He started walking towards us. Philip got ready to fight though he looked like he was trying to stand more than try and fight. Pulled a really big hammer out of his tool belt. Where he could fit it in there I don't know. And I pulled a sword out of my bag. The man charged Philip fell flat on his face, Leo sidestepped I swung as Leo hit him with his hammer and the man thing disintegrated. Leo looked at Philip as he was trying to get up. "You OK bro?" he asked. Philip just waved him off. "What was that thing? I've never seen anything like it before." Leo shook his head "he looked like an earth borne but he was flesh and blood. I don't know what he was." We sat in silence after that. Then I turned toward Leo. "I heard that you blew Gaya to oblivion. I was wandering what happened after that." He looked at me. "Well I died. But I had Festus give me this potion we got from Apollo's son that could cure death. Yes it exists. But anyways I had this device in Festus to take us to Ogygya the island that calypso was trapped at fore about two thousand years. And she couldn't leave but I made it there and got her off the island then we traveled the world for a few months to get her caught up to the modern world but as the leader of the Hephaestus cabin I needed to go back and Festus had something wrong with him so I had to fix him. And that is when you come in and you know the story from there." apparently when he was done talking I had a very funny look on my face because he busted out laughing. "Ok what about you Philip what's your story?" I said without trying to laugh. "Well you see they still haven't found out who my godly parent is. But I got to camp half-blood on my own. Bu before that I was living with my parents who thought they should protect me because I'm well you know blind but I could take care of myself and they were getting on my nerves because they kept saying I couldn't do this or I couldn't do that because I'm blind. So behind their back I tried out for boxing but first I went street fighting and I won every battle I fought so I met this guy that wanted me to try for pro boxing so I gave it a try and I never lost. Eventually my parents found out and they made me stay home because they thought the outside world was still too dangerous for me. So like any good demigod I ran away." "wow Philip that's rough" re just shrugged his shoulders. Then he perked up. "hey you guys wanna see something cool?" Leo and I nodded. Philip rummaged thru his bag and pulled out two rocks. "ok I have been working on this for a wile and I can do it on a much bigger scale." He concentrated and the rocks started to float and spin. Then they fell back into his hand. " what do you think? Pretty cool eh." Leo's jaw was wide open "That-was-so-COOL!" "how did you do that?" I asked." He shrugged again. " I don't know I just did it. It just comes naturally like how I can feel vibrations in the ground and in the air." He put the rocks away. And he stared at the window. Well stare as much as you can when you're blind. "tell me what does it look like? I have never seen color other than black." My heart sank. "Imagine the most beautiful sight. Rolling hills with pine trees and farmland. Little houses dotting the landscape and herds of cows in the fields and corn growing in rows." A smile flashed across his face and a tear rolled down his cheek. The train stopped at for us to all get out for a few ours to stretch our legs. "I don't know about you guys." I said "but im going to get some food and something to play with "no argument here." Leo said "lets go get some Pizza." We all wandered around town. The train was scheduled to leave in a few hours so we weren't in a hurry. We were looking around for a good place to eat when this girl ran up to us and grabbed Philip by the shoulders. . She had short black hair green eyes. "oh thank the gods your. We need your help."

Chapter 6 Philip.

I couldn't tell who grabbed me but I recognized her voice. I tried to go thru the names in my head but I couldn't pinpoint one for the voice. She gripped my shoulders harder. "Philip we need your help. We screwed up bad this time." Then it came to me. Her name-her name is Tatonia myres. Leo shifted "um do you know each other?" I ignored him "what happened Totania?" she let go of me. "we accidentally let something out of the hell gate." My heart started racing. "what exactly did you let out?" she shifted uneasily. "A tyanak." "um that does not sound good." Said Mark. "I turned toard him "it's not good but it isn't too bad. Oh an we are going to need your lightning powers and Leo your fire. We are all going to have to work together on this." Totania started walking "follow me." We followed her. Leo walked beside me. "what is a Tyanak?" I grunted. " a Norse serpent of the sea." Leo slowed down "wait the Norse gods are real too? Lets see that makes Greek, Roman and Norse. Wow my head hurts now." I tried not to laugh. "whay do you think none of the Greek gods have claimed me? Im the son of Juro goddess of the earth. And Totania is the daughter of Njord god of the sea. That is why I can control earth and use it to my advantage." Totania stopped and turned around. "like my friend Hazel" "alright we're here" we were at my old house. The place had gotten worst than the last time I saw it. Its windows where boarded up, the siding was falling off and the roof was in need of repair. Of course I couldn't see it with my eyes but I could feel it. The house felt like it had been thru a tornado. "jeez what happened here?" Totania turned to me it was the Tyanak it it came out of the open hell gate in the basement." "why did you open it in the basement?" she shifted. "we didn't mean to we where just mixing the ingredients and then it just opend without warning." She looked down and I knew somebody was lost in the fight. "who was it?" she turned and started to cry "it was Alf." She collapsed. I caught her before she hit the ground. "lets go inside." She nodded. When we were inside Leo make hot chocolate for everybody. I got up Totania "you stay here Leo and I are going to check out the basement. Mark can you make shure she has everything she needs?" he nodded but he looked a little uncomfortable as well. I smiled because I knew why. Leo and I when down stairs and checked the place that the Hell gate formed. "uhg It's so dark down here I cant see." I stoped. "you'r complaining? You know you can just use your flame powers or something" I said irritably. Leo sighed " sorry I forgot you cant see." I felt warmth so I assumed he made fire. "tell me what you see, I can only see the distruction I cant feel anything els." He tooke a few steps forward. "that just it there isn't anything ells." "is there a burn spot anywhere?" he shifted. "you mean you cant feel it? I thought you would be able to. There is a massive burn spot right in front of us." I walked forward then felt a crunch beneath my feet . I cringed " oh pleas don't tell me that's what I think it is" Leo walked up next to me. "would you like me to tell the truth or a lie?" I moved away from it quikly. "oh Gods it's a skull isn't it?" Leo turned to me. "it's not a human skull at least. "oh good I thought it might be-" I couldn't bring myself to say it. "never mind lets go up and track this thing." Leo nodded. We got upstairs and got Mark and Totania. And went outside. I saw a large snake like track going toured the lake. " c'mon guys we have to get this thing before it hurts anybody. We all got into the nearest car and headed to the lake. When we got there I couldn't belive my feet. There was a lot of destruction. "Ok guys we need to find this thing as fast as possible." We split up so we could cover more ground. And possibly kill this thing before it does anything ells. I couldn't go alone because I couldn't feel vibrations in water and sand just made things fuzzy like radio static. So I went with Leo again. We where about to head out when we saw a large shape move in the water. Totania ran into the lake. I tried to run after her mut my ability to since with my feet and I felt sand replace dirt and I ran into mark. I looked at him. " you have to help her both of you. I'm useless in water, I cant see in it." He nodded " ok lets go Leo" they ran into the lake ant I couldn't see them any more.


End file.
